All of me
by FiorellaDuGray
Summary: {Songfic} {Two-shot} GrUvia. Y bien, acá voy. "My immortal" de evanescense. ; ; Yyyyyyy la respuesta de Gray. Solo por ser san Valentín y para mi gordetoh INVINCIBLE De Muse, mi banda favorita & mi canción favorita.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La canción es "My immortal" de evanescense.**

 **Les recomiendo oír la canción al mismo tiempo que leen el fic. Sin más que agregar, espero sus review.**

My immortal

[12:01 pm]

El día finalmente llegó, el sol brilla más hermoso que nunca, Juvia está feliz, soñaba con el día en que Gray-sama le propusiera que fuesen novios, pero, no pensó que se casarían, Juvia está impaciente, esperando dentro del carro a que él llegue, todos los del gremio están fuera de la iglesia.

[12:30]

Gajeel-kun va a entregar a Juvia porque es su mejor amigo, pero el tiempo ha corrido y él aún no llega, lo espera, Juvia lo espera… Impaciente… Dentro de ese sofocante auto. Empiezo a tener miedo… De que no venga… Y es que ha sido tan difícil.

 ** _Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí, reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles._**

[12:45]

Juvia se siente mal, algo le apretaba el pecho, como una punzada que le atravesaba el corazón una y otra vez, algo que era capaz de destruirle la vida. ¿No era más fácil decirle a Juvia que nunca deseaste eso?

 _ **Y si te tienes que ir, desearía que solo te fueras, porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí**_  
 _ **y no me dejará sola.**_

[12:50]

Puede verlo, Juvia ve en el rostro de Gajeel kun que está enojado, y si se asoma por la ventana los invitados están hablando entre sí, están sintiendo lástima por Juvia, ¿no? Pobre Juvia que la dejó su novio en el altar…

 ** _Estas heridas no parecerán sanar, este dolor es simplemente demasiado real,_**  
 ** _hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar._**

[12:55]

Puede sentir el sudor escurrirle por las sienes, Gajeel kun prefirió bajarse por otro lado ¿habrá ido a buscar a Gray-sama? Juvia no lo sabe, pero también tiene que bajar, porque si sigue dentro de ese carro el dolor la va a matar, el rostro de Gray-sa… de Gray es todo lo que Juvia tiene en la cabeza. Y la vergüenza de sentirse dejada. ¿Para qué quiere Juvia esto? Es mejor dejar el tocado en el coche…A Juvia le va a dar más pena que la vean con él. ¿Acaso no le dio lo suficiente a ese hombre?

 _ **Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas, cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años,**_ _ **pero tú tienes todavía…Todo de mí.**_

¿Qué hará Juvia con este eterno amor que le cala hasta en los huesos? ¿Qué puede hacer Juvia si él se llevó todos sus besos?

 ** _Tú solías fascinarme por tu reluciente luz, ahora estoy atada por la vida que dejaste atrás_**  
 ** _tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños, tu voz ahuyentó, toda la cordura en mí._**

El sol se ocultó cuando Juvia bajó del auto, regresaron los días de lluvia eterna, ningún invitado se atrevió a cubrirse del agua, ¿es tanta la pena que sienten por Juvia? Pero nada puede calmar este dolor que cala desde adentro, fuera del auto puede verlos a todos, ahí está Lyon-sama con cara de indignación ¿habría sido mejor si Juvia se casaba con él? Erza-san llora con Juvia…

 _ **Estas heridas no parecerán sanar, este dolor es simplemente demasiado real,**_ _ **hay tanto que el tiempo no puede borrar.**_

Juvia cree… No, yo creo que no me voy a poder recuperar de esto… Siento los brazos de Gajeel-kun abrazarme y yo solo puedo llorar, Lucy-san corre hasta mí pero siento que me voy a morir en brazos de ellos, no puedo ser consolada ahora. Porque le di todo, cada parte de mí, y sin dudarlo se llevó algo de mi espíritu entre sus manos.

 _ **Cuando tú llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas, cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos. Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años, pero tú tienes todavía…Todo de mí.**_

—Water body— Y me deshice, entre los brazos de quiénes intentaban consolarme, pero eso es imposible, no puedo olvidar la emoción que sentí cuando me pediste matrimonio, ni cuando vi ese vestido blanco, me gustó tanto, tenía detalles brillantes que me recordaban su hielo… a él.

 ** _He intentado duramente decirme a mí misma te has ido,_** ** _pero aun así todavía estás conmigo…_** ****

 ** _He estado sola todo desde el principio_**

Corrí con mis propias lágrimas que caían del cielo, fui a dar a la entrada de la iglesia, retomé mi forma, es hora de hablar ante la sorpresa de los que me ven.

—Buenas tardes…— Me mostré impasiva. —Esta boda no se llevará a cabo, como pueden ver. Se agradece su presencia… — Sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mí. Me desmayé.

 _ **Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas, cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos, tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años, Pero tú tienes todavía…Todo de mí**_

Ahí estabas cuando desperté, tenías el perdón ahogado en la garganta y la cara de preocupación más idiota que he visto en la vida… Pero estabas… Vestido de novio.


	2. Invincible

Disclaimer: Estos personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima **TODOS me pidieron saber ¿por qué? Bueno, aquí está. Feliz San valentín. Por cierto, me gustaría saber en dónde vieron un trabajo similar al que les dejé acá en "All of me" * * Necesito ver quien piensa como yo.**

Tic toc, tic toc sonaba el reloj. Gray estaba nervioso, toda la noche contempló la idea de huir, no de ella, sino de ese trauma que lo seguía desde que era un niño, tic toc, tic toc y el reloj no iba a detenerse jamás, las horas parecían correr y ni la desnudez le arrancaban ese inmenso calor, tic toc, tic toc y Juvia se iba a quedar esperándolo.

Pero él no podía con todo eso, era imposible pensar en que le arrebataran a la mujer que básicamente lo enamoró día a día con sus detalles, con esa forma sin límites de amarlo, cuando peleaba a su espalda, cuándo lo abrazaba sorpresivamente viéndolo con esos ojos azules repletos de amor: "Gray-sama" y esa dulce voz.

 ** _Sigo a través  
Haciendo nuestros sueños realidad  
No te des por vencida en la pelea.  
Estarás bien, porque no hay nadie como tú en el universo._**

"¿Pero qué puedo hacer si la vida decide arrancármela como lo hace con todo?" Los miedos no lo dejaban ni dormir, tampoco el imaginar a Juvia llorando por su causa, la sola idea de que su corazón se rompiera, pero Gray no estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanto, pues él daba tan poco.

 ** _No temas_**  
 ** _Que tu mente te lleve a lo más alto_**  
 ** _Debes de soportar_**  
 ** _Levántate por lo que crees_**  
 ** _Y esta noche verdaderamente podemos decir_**  
 ** _Juntos somos invencibles._**

Recordó la cara de alegría de Juvia cuándo le propuso casarse, él mismo estaba emocionado, no supo ni cuando lo decidió, pero casi lo vomitó, fue arrebatado y estúpido al pedirlo, no parecía sentir emoción cuando lo dijo, pero los nervios estaban comiéndolo por dentro y aunque estaba seguro del sí ajeno, no estaba seguro de exponerla a ningún peligro, estaba demasiado feliz de tenerla.

 ** _Y durante la lucha_**  
 ** _Nos derribarán_**  
 ** _Pero por favor, por favor usemos esta oportunidad para_**  
 ** _Cambiar las cosas_**  
 ** _Y esta noche verdaderamente podemos decir_**  
 ** _Juntos somos invencibles._**

Se quedó dormido un rato, durante el sueño veía todo desde fuera, Juvia esperaba impaciente dentro de un vehículo, Gajeel tenía cara de pocos amigos. Natsu parecía inquieto y todos tenían el semblante molesto, como si odiaran algo en común. Claro que era él, pero él estaba atrapado detrás de un muro de hielo, y la vio salir… Y llorar, llorar como si hubieran agarrado su corazón y pisoteado como un trapo viejo.

 _ **Hazlo por ti misma**_  
 _ **No hagas diferencias por mí**_  
 _ **Que tu dejaste atrás**_  
 _ **Que tu elegiste ser**_  
 _ **Y lo que digan**_  
 _ **Tu alma es irrompible.**_

Juró que la vio romperse en agua y cayó en forma de lluvia, que la lluvia se evaporó y que ella jamás iba a volver, se perdió en la tempestad de su alma que gritaba y lloraba de dolor. Y era su culpa, no tenía ni derecho a ser mojado por las últimas gotas de su pureza. Y una sola gota, una sola lágrima de SU Juvia bastó para romper la gruesa pared de hielo. Despertó bañado en sudor…

 _ **Y durante la lucha  
Nos jalaran hacia abajo  
Pero por favor, por favor usemos esta oportunidad para  
Cambiar las cosas  
Y esta noche verdaderamente podemos decir  
Juntos somos invencibles  
Juntos somos invencibles.**_

Se cambió, ya era tarde, más de una hora. Si Juvia estaba en la iglesia esperándolo se iba a casar con ella, porque lo sentía, porque lo deseaba y lo quería. Nunca lo expresó demasiado, pero así era él. Se puso el traje de novio, y corrió. Corrió hasta la iglesia, todos estaban en la entrada formando un círculo, se asustó ¿y sí Juvia se fue? ¿Y si jamás iba a poder decirle lo que él sentía? Quitó a todos del camino, lo veían más con susto que con rencor. En el rostro de Gray solo había preocupación, y el perdón ahogado en la garganta.

 _ **Y durante la lucha  
Nos derribarán  
Pero por favor, por favor usemos esta oportunidad para  
Cambiar las cosas  
Y esta noche verdaderamente podemos decir  
Juntos somos invencibles  
Juntos somos invencibles.**_

 _ **—**_ _ **Perdón. —Musitó Gray. —Perdón, perdón, perdón. Juvia… Te amo. — Y en los ojos de ella hu**_ bo perdón, perdón y amor. Todos se quedaron atónitos, pero así era Gray y Juvia era capaz de comprenderlo, porque juntos… Juntos son invencibles.


End file.
